1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for presenting video data. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for displaying images of the surface of the earth over which an aircraft is flying.
2. Background Description
Passengers traveling on aircraft over long distances are offered different in-flight entertainment (IFE) options to pass the time. In-flight entertainment includes providing options, such as personal televisions, which provide different entertainment options, such as movies, music, and video games. The video entertainment may include the broadcasting of new and classic films, as well as comedies, documentaries, children's shows, and drama series. Through personal televisions the passengers may select, from the different channels provided, different types of entertainment that they desire. Other in-flight entertainment options include providing passengers access to the Internet as well as other communication features.
Passengers have an opportunity to see the earth from a new perspective as they travel to their destination. Another in-flight entertainment option is a Passenger Flight Information Display (PFIDS). This type of show is an in-flight information video channel broadcast through personal televisions and video cabin screens. Typically, these air shows include displaying a map that illustrates the path thus far, projected path, and current position and direction of the plane. These maps may be displayed using actual satellite images to provide the passengers a realistic view of the flight terrain. These maps may include geopolitical borders, city names, and points of interest presented along with the current location of the aircraft. In this manner, passengers may look out the windows to see different features. The displays from a Passenger Flight Information Display also include flight information, time zones, custom graphics, safety briefings as well as other messages.